LOVE YOU SEKUEL
by Uchikata
Summary: "Diamlah Sakura, kau membuat kita jadi perhatian semua orang tahu,"/ "NARUUTTOOOO KAAAUU MAU MATI APA BAGAAIIMAANNA HAAAH!"/ "Sialan kau, heh Neji! Jangan macam macam denganku! Kau tahu itu bisa berakibat buruk ke adikmu,"/"Cieee yang habiisss kencaaan"


**Fic ini saya buat atas permintaan maaf saya karena ending dari love you yang kurang banget. Saya aja yang buat sampek ngerasa gak banget, makanya saya munculkan sequelnya. Selamat menikamati.****Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Sekuel : Uchikata**

**Rated T**

* * *

><p>"Sasuuukkeeeee! Kau menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura sambil manyun manyun kearah Sasuke. Niatnya tadi mereka ingin jalan jalan atau biasa disebut kencan karena Sakura sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, dan Sakura memilih taman bermain Konoha yang fasilitasnya lengkap gak karuan. Tapi mungkin Sakura lupa, kalau pacar tercintanya itu adalah preman sekolah yang musuhnya bejibun gak keitung, jadinya yang ada acara kencannya hanya dihiasi acara sport jantung aja. Gimana gak sport jantung, baru seperempat perjalanan aja mereka udah dihadang segerombolan pemuda yang siap tauran, Sasuke bukannya minta bantuan malah menghadapi segerombol orang tersebut sendirian, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menjerit sambil komat kamit biar pacarnya itu baik baik aja. Selesai lawan segerombol orang, dipertengahan perjalanan Sasuke dihadang tiga orang berbadan besar yang tampangnya sangar banget plus udah siap sama bogeman masing masing, ngakunya mereka sih preman yang minta uang jatah buat jalan, tapi emang dasarnya Sasuke suka berantem dan ada sedikit jiwa pelit dari diri Sasuke, langsung aja Sasuke ngelawan tiga orang yang ngakunya preman itu, Sakura? Lagi lagi dia jerit jerit sambil teriak minta tolong sambil komat kamit, lengkap deh pokoknya! Tapi entah emang Sasuke yang jagoan atau gimana, tapi tiga orang yang ngakunya preman tadi langsung kalah sama Sasuke kurang dari sepuluh menit. Didalem mobil Sakura terus aja koar koar marahin Sasuke, tapi emang dasar Sasuke, Sakura udah ngomelin panjang kali lebar tapi Cuma dia jawab dengan "Hn"-nya, nambah lagi alesan kenapa Sakura tambah sebal sama Sasuke. Sampeknya di taman bermain, wahana pertama yang Sasuke pilih adalah Roler coaster tanpa minta pendapat Sakura dulu, karena emag dasarnya Sakura yang masih kaya anak kecil, jadinya dia takut banget buat naikin kereta yang dijungkir jungkir balikin itu. Belum hilang acara mual Sakura habis naik itu roler coaster, Sasuke langsung narik tangan Sakura ke rumah hantu, kebayang banget gimana muka ketakutan Sakura sambil meganging tangan Sasuke kenceng banget. Didalem rumah hantu Sakura Cuma jerit jerit sama merem plus meganging tangan Sasuke padahal tangan Sasuke gak bakal copot kalo dia lepasin. Nambah lagi keselnya Sakura ke Sasuke. Untungnya Sakura langsung nolak pas mau diajak sama Sasuke naik tornado. Kebayang banget gak sih kalo tubuh Sakura yang kecil imut imut itu dipontang panting bikin pusing, maaf saja Sasuke, Sakura itu masih sayang nyawa.<p>

"Sasukkeee! Kenapa kau memilih permainan seperti itu semua? Kau mau membuatku mati muda hah? Aku mau pulang saja kalau kau begini!" teriak Sakura lagi, sekarang ini mereka sedang ada di café yang disediakan di taman bermain, tentu saja semua orang yang ada di café langsung menoleh kearah sejoli ini.

"Diamlah Sakura, kau membuat kita jadi perhatian semua orang tahu," kata Sasuke yang masih dengan nada tenangnya.

"Sasuke! Kau ini menyebalkan! Dari dulu selalu aja begitu! Aku marah padamu!" kata Sakura sambil manyun dan mengalihkan mukanya dari wajah tampan Sasuke ke jalanan taman bermain yang ramai oleh pengunjung yang berseliweran.

"Ayolah adikku yang manis, kau itu tambah menggemaskan kalau sedang ngambek begitu," kata Sasuke yang niatnya menggoda Sakura, tapi ditunggu tunggu respon dari yang digoda, tapi yang digoda malah tetap tenang dari posisinya, tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Nah lo? Jadi Sakura beneran marah, soalnya biasanya kalo Sasuke udah bilang kaya barusan Sakura pasti bakalan merajuk ke Sasuke, tapi sekarang? Bergerak sedikitpun tidak.

"Jadi adikku yang manis ini benar benar marah ya? Baiklah, kau mau minta apa adik manis?" kata Sasuke dengan suara kalem dan senyum manis yang mengembang yang bakalan bikin kaum hawa lumer kalo ngeliatnya, tapi Sakura? Goyang sedikitpun tidak. Akhirnya Sasuke ngecek keadaannya Sakura, takut takut kalo aja adik manisnya itu sakit lagi, bisa brabekan nanti urusannya? Dan setelah dicek ternyata Sakura ketiduran! Sasuke jadi bingung, bagaimana bisa Sakura ketiduran dalam tempo seseingkat singkatnya dan waktu sesingkat singkatnya. Benar benar gadis aneh. Akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke mobil Sasuke yang ada diparkiran, tentu saja tindakan Sasuke membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya dengan muka bersemu merah, siapa sih yang gak mau digendong Sasuke?

Sampainya di mobil, langsung ditaruh aja itu tubuh Sakura yang walaupun kecil tapi beratnya gak nahan ke jok pelan pelan, takutnya ganggu adik manisnya itu. Karena bingung mau kemana, Sasuke ngebawa Sakura yang ketiduran ke pantai. Pas sampek dipantai, Sakura masih tidur pulas banget, niatnya mau ngeliat matahari terbenam, jadi sambil ngeliatin matahari terbenam, Sasuke nungguin Sakura bangun, mau bagaimana lagi, wajah tidur Sakura bener bener mirip anak kucing yang lagi tidur pulas yang lucunya gak nahan banget. Sangking gak nahannya itu makanya Sasuke nyium bibir Sakura yang lagi ketiduran, Sakura? Mungkin dia sedang bermimpi dicium Sasuke saat ini.

"Eehhmmm… Sasuke?" kata Sakura yang baru aja bangun dari tidurnya, pas liat kedepan, matanya bener bener ngejreng seketika, dari mobilnya dia liat pantai sore hari, berarti bentar lagi matahari terbenam, tapi Sasuke? sekarang malah dia yang gentian tidur pules, tapi namanya aja Sakura, mungkin dia lupa sama kenapa dia ngambek tadi, dia langsung nyoel nyoel bahu Sasuke buat ngebangunin Sasuke.

"Emhh… ada apa Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil nunjukin muka ngantuknya dia.

"Itu Sasuke pantai! Ayo kita kesana!" teriak Sakura semangat seakan akan dia lupa sama marahnya dia tadi ke Sasuke.

"Hah… bukannya kau marah padaku?" kata Sasuke santai sambil merenggangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang serasa kaku.

"Eh, masa? Aku tidak merasa pernah bilang begitu. Ayo Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan tampang tak berdosanya, andaikan Sakura tahu bahwa tadi Sasuke udah ngeluarin senyuman mautnya biar Sakura gak ngambek lagi tapi bukannya nagmbek malah ketiduran.

"Hah! Yasudah ayo." Kata Sasuke yang disambut teriakan antusias dari Sakura sendiri. Mereka langsung gelar tiker yang mereka sewa dari anak kecil yang tampangnya melas banget, tadinya mau Sasuke palak aja, secara gitu buat apa bakat premannya selama ini? Tapi pas niatnya mau begitu langsung disambut sama pelototan maut dari Sakura yang gak nguatin lucunya. Jadinya Sasuke terpaksa nyewa dengan bayar uang lebih seratus persen dari harga persewaan yang lagi lagi karena dipaksa sama Sakura.

Mereka liat matahari terbenam sambil minum es kelapa yang mereka pesan yang belinya dari nenek nenek yang tampangnya susah banget makanya Sasuke langsung bayar dengan uang dua kali lipat harga es kelapa tersebut, yang lagi lagi dipaksa sama Sakura.

"Sasuke, indah ya?" kata Sakura sambil senyum manis banget hampir aja Sasuke tadi mau mimisan kalo aja imannya gak kuat.

"Hn, biasa saja," kata Sasuke datar.

"Sasukeee! Bisakah sesekali kau satu pendapat denganku!" kata Sakura dengan bibir mayun dan pipi bakpaunya yang keliatan lebih ngebakpau.

"Hn, karena buatku daripada ini masih lebih indah adikku yang manis ini." kata Sasuke sambil nyium sekilasa bibir Sakura, tentu aja Sakura langsung merah padam, jantungnya aja kaya orang balapan lari, sampek dag dig dugnya kedengeran ke RT sebelah.

"Sasuke kau gombal!" kata Sakura sambil memukuln kecil badan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura yang persis banget kayak anak kecil.

"Aishiteru Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut

"Aishiteru Sasuke," kata Sakura pula.

* * *

><p>"Cieee yang habiisss kencaaaaannn!" teriak Naruto ke Sasuke dan Sakura pas disekolah, disampingnya udah setia Hinata dengan senyum cerahnya.<p>

"Berisik Dobe!" Kata Sasuke.

"Hah, kau ini! Hey! Jangan lupa lihat pentas drama kami nanti malam!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah. Nanti malam adalah waktunya dia buat pentas drama bareng Hinata, tentu saja dia tak mau teman temannya melewatkan drama yang baru pertama kali dia bintangi ini yang harus dengan latihan yang nguras tenaga dan pikiran yang walaupun dengan begitu dia bisa ngedapetin Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku akan menontonmu di barisan paling depan dengan sekotak tomat," tiba tiba Neji datang sambil ngegandeng Tenten.

"Hahahaha," mereka tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Neji.

"Sialan kau, heh Neji! Jangan macam macam denganku! Kau tahu itu bisa berakibat buruk ke adikmu," kata Naruto yang tentu saja adalah sebuah guyonan belaka, mana mungkin dia mau menyakiti junior jeleknya yang paling dia cintai.

"Berani menyentuhnya? Kau berurusan denganku Baka-senpai!" tiba tiba Ino datang berdua dengan Temari dibelakangnya diikuti Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Hah. Sialan! Kalian semua mengeroyokku! Heh junior jelek, kenapa mereka membelamu terus sih?" kata Naruto kesal.

"Itu semua karena kau bodoh, Naruto!" kata Hinata yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari teman teman mereka.

* * *

><p>Malamnya mereka semua menonton drama dari Naruto dan Hinata, seperti janji mereka, mereka akan duduk dibangku paling depan. Tak disangka penonton drama tersebut ternyata sangat banyak, bagaimana tidak? Naruto yang keren dan beken dan Hinata yang cantik? Tentu saja idola idola mereka datang apalagi ketika tahu Sasuke, Neji, Sai, dan Shikamaru ikut menonton, tentu saja langsung penuh ruangan pementasannya. Sementara dibelakang panggung.<p>

"Aduh, kau ingin mempermalukanku ya junior jelek? Kenapa banyak sekali yang menonton sih?" omel Naruto.

"Salah siapa jadi terkenal," kata Hinata yang ikutan gugup, walaupun udah professional, tetep aja ditonton orang sebanyak itu adalah kali pertama pengalaman yang Hinata alami.

"Heh junior jelek kemarilah," kata Naruto.

"Apa?"

CUP!

Ternyata Naruto memanggil Hinata untuk menciumnya, anggap saja sebagai obat penghilang demam panggung Naruto.

Dan dramapun berlangsung, semuanya berlangsung sukses, tapi bukan namanya Naruto kalau tidak membuat ulah, di akhir cerita dia langsung mencium Hinata dengan tiba tiba, andai saja tirai tak langsung ditutup, mungkin bukan hanya ciuman yang disuguhkan Hinata.

***SETELAH PENTAS***

"NARUUTTOOOO KAAAUU MAU MATI APA BAGAAIIMAANNA HAAAH?" teriak Hinata menggelegar yang diiringi tawa dari teman teman mereka. Dasar pasangan konyol.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**Fic ini aku buat buat permintaan maaf atas ending Love You yang kayaknya maksa banget. Maafkan saya ya semuanya, sekalian mau minal aizin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin :D Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa :D**

**Salam loope, piiiis and gahoool! :D**

**_UCHIKATA_ :)**


End file.
